


Пантеон

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Мифология – интересная штука.





	Пантеон

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, авторская интерпретация персонажей и мифов.

Однажды Адам решил, что Шариф хочет забрать его себе, сделать своей вещью. Трудно думать что-то иное, когда выясняешь в клинике «Протез» некоторые _детали._  
Это не помешало ему убеждать умирающего Рэдфорда о пользе имплантов и, подключив КАСИ, втолковывать упрямому старику, что стоит поставить себе кое-что и жить дальше. Например, ради мести и наказания.   
Адам – человек, которому нужна цель. Он вершит суд, верный страж на службе у Фемиды.   
Эринии танцуют и хохочут за его спиной. 

 

Однажды Уильям поймал себя на мысли, что больше не раскаивается и – жалеет о том, что не убил убийцу своей жены на месте и не прикопал его труп на садовом участке. Больше нет вины и горечи, и иссушающей до исступления ненависти к себе: не справился, был гражданином и человеком мира, слабак.   
Именно это осознание помогло ему вернуться на стезю психолога. И уговаривать загнанного самоубийцу опустить пистолет и начать жизнь заново. Трудную, сложную, но уже без некоторых _деталей_. Сандерс косился на него взбешённым тусклым зрачком-прицелом из-под торопливо натянутой повязки – а живой отчаявшийся глаз молил о помощи.   
Уильям – тот, кем движут милосердие и прощение. Он переступает границы и протягивает руку помощи, верный последователь Клементии.   
Крылья Немезиды приходятся ему впору. 

 

Однажды Меган сопоставила, что способна открывать любые двери своим убеждением. И доказывать любому свою правоту. Показать чистоту и свет, мощь её страсти и вдохновения. Науку можно двигать не только фактами, но и силой побуждений.  
После работы она снимает одноразовые перчатки, запачкавшиеся до самых запястий, сбрасывает в контейнер для неорганических отходов. Но это всего лишь рабочие _детали_. Стоило догадаться раньше, что и влиятельных мужчин можно менять, как эти самые перчатки. Главное – не изменять своей страсти, не очернять белое, не поддаваться на подножки манипуляций и фальши.   
Она – свет, который освещает пещеры и сплачивает людей вокруг себя. Пейто была бы довольна тем, как её дар обновляет мир.  
Меган в зеркале не видит иного отражения, кроме своего.   
Ате корчит ей рожи. 

 

Однажды Дэвид понял, что он может открыть любые запертые двери. Живой ключ в руках буркал, был неповоротливым, высказывал претензии.   
Дэвид брал Адама за плечи и пытался донести, что такое сокровище не может принадлежать только себе. О чём ещё можно подумать после того, как прочитаны результаты расследования Рэдфорда и материалы работы Меган?  
Это не помешало ему окунуть сокровище в горнило огня, сердцевину очага войны и пламени. Сталь лишь закаляется и становится крепче. И сломает любые затворы.  
Он макает в котёл бессмертия правильно. Он не Фетида, её ошибку знает. Учёл все _детали_.  
Мойры наблюдают, как стрела догоняет черепаху.

 

Однажды Чжао убедилась – какие ни проводи опыты, монстры всё равно останутся монстрами. Нельзя сделать их слабее. Мир мужчин устанавливает свои правила – априори.  
Это убеждает её – только один закон действителен. Жёсткости и силы. Её девочки станут железнокрылыми, гарпиями, убивающими мореходов. Ей нравится легенда о Цирцее. Она бы пожала ей руку.   
На острове Хэнша Чжао не терпит соперничества. А мир, пожалуй, тот же остров, окружённый пятью океанами.   
И в её руках сила Гекаты.   
Чжао борется с врагами, побеждая шаг за шагом, то натравливая Церберов, то под овечьей шкуркой уходя от Полифема – каждый раз удачно.   
Керес подталкивает её, погружая персты в _детали_ , вживлённые в спину. 

 

Однажды Хью разочаровался, показывая на звёздное небо: мы как Диоскуры.   
Его наперсник, друг, ученик, товарищ не понял. Всё верно, для него сказание об ином: как Дедал и Икар показали большой «фак» Минотавру и многолетнему плену.  
И на улыбку – ну конечно, мы же как братья! – Хью ответил тоже улыбкой, вышколенной, обтёсанной как необходимые _детали_.  
Он-то каждый день помнит, кто наверху, на Олимпе, а кто под сенью смертной тени.   
За спиной Хью никто не смеётся из богов – он сам садится на трон Аида.   
И рядом нет Персефоны.

**Author's Note:**

> • Фемида — богиня правосудия с повязкой на глазах. В одной руке держит меч, в другой — весы выбора.  
> •Эринии — хтонические богини мщения. Преследуют за тяжёлые проступки, ввергая в безумие. 
> 
> • Клементия («человечество» ) — богиня прощения и милосердия.  
> • Немезида — крылатая богиня возмездия, карающая за нарушение общественных и нравственных порядков.
> 
> • Пейто — богиня убеждения.  
> • Ате  — богиня зла, вреда и нравственной слепоты.
> 
> • Фетида  — мать Ахилла, окунала сына в котёл с кипящей водой (либо в огонь), чтобы он стал неуязвимым и бессмертным.   
> • Ахилл — величайший греческий герой в троянской войне. Был неуязвим целиком, кроме пятки.  
> • Мойры — богини судьбы.  
> • "Летящая стрела" и "Ахиллес и черепаха" — апории философа Зенона.
> 
> • Цирцея — дочь Гекаты, утратила царскую власть, поселилась на острове в окружении женщин.   
> • Геката — богиня магии, колдовства, ночи, луны, призраков и некромантии.  
> • Керес — богиня насильственной смерти.
> 
> • Диоскуры — братья-близнецы. Один пребывал на Олимпе, другой — в подземном царстве.   
> • Аид — бог мёртвых, правитель подземного мира и богатства. Его святое животное — Цербер.


End file.
